Saatnya Kencan!
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: "Aominecchiii Kuota internetku habis ssu !"\ "Kencan, yuk!"\ "Reo-nee, liat deh ntu pelanggan!"\ "Ane ngomong ama si banci kaleng, bukan sama ente!"\ "Dasar setan alas!"\ "Buka apa kalian?"\ Bad summary! Judul ganyambung! Shonen-ai (Ao x Kise)! Alternate Reality! Romance humor gagal! Gaje! DLDR! More warnings inside!


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author tidak menarik keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini, hanya untuk menyalurkan ide semata (?) :v

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rate: **T** for the languages

Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota (AoKise)

 **Warning:** **Shonen-ai** , **alternate reality** , OOC (banget!), typo(s), bahasa jauh dari formal dan tidak menaati EYD, **istilah-istilah kasar** yang cukup frontal, **sensor kata tidak memadai** , gaje, abal, humornya kelewat garing ala Izuki *ditampar bang juki*, **agak keIndo-Indoan** , dapat mengakibatkan trauma/?, dan sebagainya!

Silakan tekan tombol back jika malas melanjutkan :3

Oke, selamat membaca^^

-oOo-

Narasi awal: Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, hiduplah seorang model yang sebenarnya cukup tajir, namun sering dilanda bokek di dompetnya. Dia memiliki kekasih yang tampangnya kontras dengannya.

-oOo-

"Aominecchiii~ Kuota internetku habis ssu~" keluh banci berambut pirang (?) bernama Kise Ryota pada sang kekasih berkulit gosong bernama Ahomine Dakian—eh maksudnya Aomine Daiki :v

"Ya terus?" tanya Aomine yang sedang tiduran.

"Beliiiiinnn~!" pinta Kise manja. Dia memasang puppy face di depan wajah Aomine.

"Apaan urusannya sama gua coba?" Aomine tetap berkata cuek.

"Aaaah~! Aominecchi harusnya mau dong beliin pulsa buat aku, kan Aominecchi sayang akuu~! Pulsaku kesedot ampe kelaparan ssu~!" Kise merengek manja.

"Masa?"

"Beneeerr~"

"And the bear." Aomine membalikkan posisinya.

"HIDOI SSUUU~~!" Kise menjerit _sangat keras_ , bahkan sampai memecahkan kaca milik tetangga. Aomine menutup telinganya.

"Anjrit lu berisik amat Kise!" protes Aomine.

BUK BUK BUK! Seseorang menggedor pintu rumah Kise.

BUK BUK BUK!

"Oi! Kise! Buka pintunya nanodayo!" terdengar sebuah suara yang dari nadanya saja sudah jelas kalau dia marah. Wajah Kise pucat pasi.

"A-Aominecchi ...,"

"Kau saja yang urus sana!" Aomine berkata cuek.

"NA-NANDEE~?"

"OI KISE!" Sang pendatang membentak.

Glekh! Kise menelan ludah. "Aominecchi ..., jika ini adalah saat terakhirku, maka pesan terakhirku hanya satu. Kurangi baca majalah Mai-chan ssu."

"Yailah udah sana!" usir Aomine.

"Aih!"

Kise pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Tampak sesosok wortel berjalan (?) serta lakinya yang agak (kurang) tinggi, si pemilik hawk eye.

"Mi-midorimacchi ..., tu-tumben kemari. A-ada apa ssu?" tanya Kise gelagapan.

"Ahaha, maaf kita ganggu ..., biar gua jelasin." Kata Takao.

 _Flashback on_

Midorima mengelap cermin berbingkai kerokeroppi berwarna hijau miliknya dengan penuh cinta (?). Sesekali ia bercermin.

"Oi, Shin-chan! Ngapain ngelapin mulu ntu kaca?" tanya Takao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ukenya.

"Lucky item dan lucky color Cancer hari ini, menurut ramalan Oha Asa nanodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Hah? Cermin gambar kodok? BHAHAHAHAH!" Takao tergelak.

"Urusai nanodayo! Kau juga bukannya membawa lucky item-mu! Kalau kau kenapa-napa—eh bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tetapi kalau kau kenapa-napa aku yang ...," omongan Midorima terputus jeritan tetangga.

"HIDOI SSUUU~~!" PRAANG! Midorima menatap cermin keberuntungannya shock. Wajahnya kini merah padam.

"Grrrh!" Midorima menggeram, melirik ke arah rumah tetangga.

"Nah loh pecah hayo loh ...," Takao menggumam pelan.

"Keh! Inilah yang dimaksud Oha Asa bahwa Cancer harus berhati-hati terhadap Gemini nanodayo!" Midorima bangkit dan langsung keluar.

"Oi, Shin-chan! Mattee!" Takao mengejarnya.

 _Flashback off_

"Jadi ..., ya gitu." Takao nyengir.

"Su-sumimasen ..., sumimasen Midorimacchi!" Kise langsung meminta maaf ala Sakurai. "A-ah ..., chotto matte ..., sepertinya aku memiliki cermin bergambar kartun. Akan kuambilkan ssu!" Kise berlari kecil ke lantai 2 rumahnya, tepatnya ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah cermin berbingkai hamtaro berwarna dominan kuning.

"Ambil saja ini ssu! Sebagai gantinya, jangan bunuh aku disini, onegai ssu!" Kise menyerahkan cerminnya.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Kise, kau tau apa arti cermin pecah?" tanya Midorima.

"A-artinya gabisa balik lagi kan?" tanya Kise balik. _Kapan kelarnya ssu?!_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

"ARTINYA 7 TAHUN KESIALAN NANODAYO!" bentak Midorima jengkel.

"HEEHH?!" Kise terkejut. _Jaman sekarang masih ada yang percaya takhayul ssu?_ Pikir Kise.

"Hoi, Shin-chan! Udah gua bilang percaya ama takhayul itu konyol, kan?" tanya Takao yang tiba-tiba kesal.

"Urusai nanodayo!"

"Lagian ente kan udah dikasih lucky item pengganti, coeg!"

"Yamero, Baka—"

"Udeh kite balik aje dah! Kise, maap bini gua ganggu! Assalamu alaikum!" Takao menjewer bininya, dan menyeret sang wortel keluar rumah.

Kise bengong kuadrat. Sama bingungnya kayak author, mana seme mana uke? Lakinye kok galak amat yak? Ga kebalik apa?

"Waalaikum salam ...,"

1 detik

5 detik

20 detik

"Coeg! Mao ampe kapan lu disono?" Aomine menepuk punggung Kise, membuyarkan lamunan sang uke.

"Ittai!"

"Gua telponin Satsuki dah suruh isiin pulsa lo!" Aomine membuka aplikasi L!NE dan mencari kontak Momoi Satsuki, si mbak penjaga konter pulsa yang merupakan langganan si Mahomine sejak kecil.

"Loh ..., kok ga nyambung yak?" gumamnya. Dia lalu mencoba telepon biasa, dan tersambung.

"Haloh, Satsuki? Isiin pulsa calon bini gua dong! Si Kise, iya!" kata Aomine.

" _Sisa pulsa anda pada saat ini adalah 0 Yen. Silakan isi ulang pulsa anda._ " Jawab sang mbak-mbak operator. Tuut! Tuut! Tuut! Oalah ternyata nyambungnya ke operator, toh.

"Heh?! Apaan maksud lo? Pulsa gua abis? Woi! Kok lo maen tutup aja, sih?!" Aomine melempar ponselnya (yang tidak berdosa itu) ke sofa. Kise sweatdrop.

"Aominecchi ...,"

"Haah?" Aomine menyahut jengkel.

"Itu bukan Momocchi, itu operator ssu." Jelas Kise.

Aomine kebingungan. "Ah, nandemonai. Kise, kau punya uang?" tanya Aomine.

Kise berpikir sejenak. "Kayanya ada. Kenapa?"

Aomine menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah semangat. "Kencan, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Kencan?! Ayok!" Kise ikut-ikutan semangat.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun ke cafe mengendarai mobil kesayangan sang model.

-oOo-

Sesampainya di depan Rakuzan Cafe: How Dare Are You?, Kise memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sana. Lalu, ketika pasangan berkulit kontras tersebut hendak masuk ...

"KYAAAA!" jerit para cewek yang rusuh kabur dari cafe (dengan wajah ketakutan). Aomine kebingungan. Kise lebih bingung. Setelah itu, mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Dan baru mereka ketahui bahwa penyebabnya adalah Izuki Shun yang mengeluarkan buku lawakannya.

"Lawakanmu lucu, kok. Hanya mereka saja yang tidak mengerti." Kata sang kekasih, Moriyama Yoshitaka, yang berusaha menenangkan Izuki yang pundung. Kise sweatdrop.

-oOo-

"Oi, oi, oi, Aominecchi, bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini?" tanya Kise yang memasang wajah sebal.

"Haah? Apaan yang kudu dijelasin?" tanya Aomine yang lagi sibuk streaming _gitulah_ di laptop Kise.

Kise menyeruput _cinnamon white latte_ -nya. "Kita ke cafe ini pake mobilku, aku yang nyetir, aku yang bayar, dan kamu numpang wifi-an pake laptop aku! LO KAGAK MODAL SSU! Kudunya lo yang traktir gua ssu! " damprat Kise.

"Heeh? Yang penting kan kamu juga bisa numpang wifi-an, kan?" Aomine memasang tampang mesumnya.

"Aaah~! Ngertiin aku dong, Aominecchiii~! Aku tuh ga bisa diginiin ssu~ hiks!" Kise pura-pura nangis.

"Udah sana lu wifi-an aja napa!" usir Aomine yang merasa amat terusik.

"Hidoi ssu~!" Kise pundung. Dia langsung wifi-an di ponselnya, beneran pundung.

Setelah film _gitulah_ yang ditonton Aomine selesai, Aomine meminum _black cappucino_ -nya seteguk. Dia melirik ke arah Kise yang cemberut dan meminum kopinya.

"Kise ...,"

"Hm?" Kise masih meminum kopinya.

"Gomen." Ucap Aomine pelan.

PRFFTTT! Kise menyemburkan kopinya ke arah koko-koko yang duduk di meja sebelah.

"Haiyaaa, lu olang jolok amat maa!" Wei Liu, si koko, mengomel.

"Su-sumimasen, sumimasen! Aku tidak sengaja, sumimasen!" Kise meminta maaf ala Sakurai (lagi).

Tring tring! Pintu cafe dibuka.

"Oi, Hayama! Kursi untuk dua orang, dong!" Seru pemuda berambut merah yang datang bersama uke berambut light blue.

Aomine masuk zone seketika. "Kagami ...,"

Lelaki berambut merah yang disebut Kagami juga ikutan masuk zone. "Aomine ...,"

Kise sweatdrop.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, kalau kalian bertengkar sekarang, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu kali ini, Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko datar sambil melangkah menuju tempat yang disediakan Hayama Kotaro.

"E-eehh, iya iya!" Kagami langsung keluar zone dan mengejar Kuroko. Aomine dan Kise sweatdrop.

 _Kurokocchi ..., pintar juga melerainya._ Pikir Kise.

"Kise ..., gomen." Gumam Aomine.

"Heeh? Nandeee~? Daijobu dayo, Aominecchii~!"

Aomine mengelus surai kuning milik Kise. "Jangan marah lagi ya."

"Oke Aominecchi~!" Kise memasang wajah cerah. Aomine nyengir.

-oOo-

Sudah 6 jam mereka mangkal di Rakuzan Cafe: How Dare Are You?. Pasangan yaoi satu ini masih belum kelar aja wifi-annya. Apalagi Aomine yang melanjutkan streaming _gitulah_. Bahkan Kise mulai takut history dan cookies browser laptopnya semakin tercemar.

"Reo-nee, liat deh ntu pelanggan!" Hayama Kotaro, sang pelayan, menunjukkan meja Aomine dan Kise pada banci kaleng yang menjabat sebagai kasir, Reo Mibuchi.

"Cowok-cowok itu? Memangnya kenapa Kou-chan?" tanya Reo.

"Menurut ente mereka gimana?" tanya Hayama.

"Hmm ..., yang satuu kayanya akyuu pernah lihat di majalah 'Tamvan dan Berani', seingatkyuu ..., dia penyanyi lagu 'Pucing Pala Kice', satu lagi kayanya pernah kerendam di air selokan. Buktinya item begonoh. Kudu facial di tempat-tempat yang trusted sama akyu cyiin~!" jawab Reo dengan logat bancinya.

"Bukan itu maksud ane Reo-nee, mak—" omongan Hayama terpotong.

"Heh, banci! Situ bisa waras dikit kagak? Enek ane dengernya." Sindir koki berambut light grey, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Berhubung order lagi sepi, dia membaca light novel kesukaannya, dan malah nimbrung.

"Double wuat wuat? Ape lu kat—" bentakan sang bencong terpotong.

"Haaa? Enek? Masakan lu top markotop, Mayu! Nutrisi sehari-hari otot gue!" Staf bagian perbelanjaan, Nebuya Eikichi, menyahut.

"Kuping ente bersiin napa? Ane ngomong ama si banci kaleng, bukan sama ente!" Mayuzumi berkata kesal.

"Wuat? Sape nyang situ kate banci kaleng, hah?" Banci kaleng ngamuk. Nebuya nyengir.

Hayama sweatdrop. "O-oi, minna, yamero ...,"

Nahasnya ucapan Hayama dianggap angin. Karena Nebuya malah memakan pesanannya, sementara Reo dan Mayuzumi masih ribut.

-oOo-

 _Kriiing! Kriiing!_

"Halo?"

" _Selamat sore, apa ini Tuan Akashi Seijuro?_ "

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?" terdengar suara seruputan.

" _Dengan sangat menyesal, kami memberitahukan pada anda bahwa tagihan hutang bayaran fasilitas wifi anda membengkak jadi 3 juta Yen._ "

PFFFTTTT! Terdengar suara semburan. "Haaa? Yang benar sajaa?! Kau berani menaikkan tarif tanpa seizinku?! Kau belum tau siapa aku, hah?! Ayok kita nego!"

" _Ma-maafkan kami, tuan. Te-tetapi itu karena pengguna wifi tersebut mengakses situs yang perlu kami bayar terlebih dahulu karena telah diblokir._ " TUUUUT! Telepon sengaja diputuskan.

"Dasar setan alas!"

...

"Pelanggan senekat itu ..., harus merasakan akibatnya."

-oOo-

Tap! Tap! Tap! Terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang menuruni tangga.

"Reo-san, Mayuzumi-san, hentikan!" lerai pemilik cafe yang absolut dan (kurang) tinggi dengan tatapan yang sangat sangat horror. Reo dan Mayuzumi pun menoleh. Reo menatap Akashi Seijuro seperti sedang melihat hantu. Sementara Mayuzumi memutar matanya dan mendecih kesal.

"Su-sumimasen dashita Sei-chan!" Reo meminta maaf.

"Gomen, Akashi." Gumam Mayuzumi kesal.

"Kotaro, aku mengerti maksudmu. Akan kutindak mereka sekarang juga." Akashi melangkah menuju meja pasangan sejoli AoKise.

 _WADUH GAWAT!_ Pekik Hayama dalam hati.

"Niisama," panggil Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"NYAAAK!" Reo menjerit latah.

"Tetsuya? Lo balik lagi? Mau apa?" tanya Mayuzumi judes.

"Niisama, tolong buatkan vanilla milkshake untukku." Pinta Kuroko.

"Pesennya ke kasir noh, dek!" Hayama menunjuk Reo yang masih shock.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku maunya gratis."

Hayama dan Reo sweatdrop.

"Oi, bencong! Buatin struknya, gua bayar!" Mayuzumi memerintah seenaknya. Dia lalu melangkah kembali ke dapur.

"Kalau niisama yang bayar ...," langkah Mayuzumi terhenti. "Aku mau _vanilla pancake with almond and cookies_ yang topping-nya es krim vanilla." Lanjut Kuroko watados. Hayama dan Reo tergelak.

"Bangke lu! Kere gua ntar!" omel Mayuzumi. "Pancake biasa pake topping es krim vanilla aja, yak!"

"Ya sudah terserah apa kata niisama aja." Ucap Kuroko, masih watados.

Hayama dan Reo masih tergelak.

"Diem situ berdua!" bentak Mayuzumi. "Cong! Buatin struknya coeg!"

Reo pun kembali bekerja, meskipun masih sambil tertawa.

-oOo-

Mari kita kembali pada pasangan nista.

"Aominecchiii~ Kapan beresnya ssuuu?" tanya Kise jengkel.

"Bentar, ini lagi seru-serunya." Aomine masih menatap layar laptop Kise dengan wajah mesum.

"Ryota, Daiki, buka apa kalian?" tanya Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah di samping mereka, dengan aura horror.

"EHEH! AKASHICCHI!" Kise ketakutan setengah mati.

"Oh! Akashi! Hisashiburi! Sejak SMP, ya?" Aomine berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Buka apa kalian?" Akashi tersenyum ala Kurumi Tokisaki.

Aomine dan Kise speechless. Mereka berdoa sebisa mereka. Nahas karena mereka sama-sama kurang amal, mereka hanya hafal doa sebelum makan dan doa berbuka puasa (?).

"Ki-Kise yang buka bok*ep, bukan gua!" Aomine menimpakan kesalahannya pada Kise.

"HEEEH?! A-Aominecchi bohong ssu! Sumpah aku kagak buka bok*ep!" Kise membela dirinya.

"Aku juga tau kalau kau yang membuka situs terlarang itu, Daiki ...," Akashi menatap Aomine horror. "Sebagai gantinya, laptop ini kusita sampai kau mau meminta maaf dan membayar ganti rugi atas pembobolan internet filtering." Akashi mengambil laptop Kise.

"FAAKKKK~! AKASHICCHII~! ITU LAPTOP GUE SSUU~!" Kise menjerit setengah menangis.

"HAHAHAHA!" Aomine tertawa.

"Hidoi ssuuuu~!"

"Biarlah, masih ada hp." Aomine melanjutkan acara streaming-nya melalui ponselnya.

"Masih ada hp katamu?" tanya Akashi yang langkahnya terhenti.

"Oi, oi, Akashi! Jangan embat hp gua ngapa! Kan kita teman SMP, lagian elu juga pasti pernah buka gituan kan? Iya, kan?" protes Aomine.

Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada gunting di leher Aomine.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, Daiki. Aku tidak akan mengambil hp-mu dengan satu syarat mutlak. Jangan pernah buka situs itu lagi." Akashi berbisik pada Aomine.

"Ba-baiklah."

10 detik setelah Akashi meninggalkan mereka ...

"LAPTOPKUU~!" Kise nangis manja

"Sabar, Kise. Pasti lo bisa beli baru." Aomine menepuk bahu Kise.

"GARA GARA ELO SSUU~!"

~ Owariii ~

Author's note:

Huweee! Akhirnya aku bisa bikin Sho-ai jugaaa xD

Dan.. sumimasen.. endingnya teramat gaje, humornya juga agak maksa, dan rada keindo-indoan, chara-nya juga jadi pada OOC gitu :'3

By the way, aku nggak tau apa Jepang menganut sistem pulsa atau tagihan buat ponsel mereka. Karena aku sendiri pengguna sistem pulsa, jadi kubuat saja mereka pake sistem pulsa :''''v

Akhir kata ..., review onegai, minna-san *bow* :3


End file.
